Lovers in Crime
by courtneygurl24
Summary: It's the 50s Duncan Chenzo is the leader of the Skulls. And Courtney Garcia is a jazz singer in a night club. Courtney has killed Duncan's brother and now is marked for murder by Duncan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Duncan Chenzo

In Canada there is a fierce gang called The Skulls and their leader is Duncan Chenzo although he is only 20 at a very young age he learned how to hide his tracks and how to get rid of unwanted people in his life.

Duncan POV

Here I was smoking a cigar making a plan with my favourite client Mr. McLean about making shipping that might be going down this week. I took a puff of my cigar and looked at him "so business will go down as planned tomorrow night?" I asked him he nodded his head "yep but just to make sure this goes off without a hitch you need to find an isolated area to make the switch" I scoffed at him and stood up camly and grabbed his shirt "no you wanted the stuff so you find the place or no deal" I whispered in his ear and pushed him off "it ain't my decision my boss just wants it and if you don't you will have a lot of trouble in your hands" he said while straightening his shirt and fixing his hair he then smirked at me when he saw me glaring at him "plus the boss would like Danny involved ok" and with that he closed the door.

No way am have I bring that ass whole back here he decided to leave and why would the boss bring him back huh! Dose he not know I could be doing something better with my life than this shit…well I didn't have a fall back but Danny that shit ass bum oh when I see him he won't be such a pretty boy. Plus the boss dose nothing but boss me about and to think I wasted my time with this douche bag god! Talk about UN grateful full!

Right now I wanted to punch anything I could see and the only thing good was the wall but I couldn't hit it more money I would need to pay and the budget is to low pushed everything off my desk and flipped my desk over and threw my chair to the wall making it break in half, before I could do anymore damage there was a knock on my door "what!" I screamed at whoever it was they didn't seem to get the message when they opened the door I calmed down when saw it was just my buddy Jack.

He whistled when he saw the room and laughed a bit to himself "man what happened her" he saw my expression he sighed "it was the boss huh" I nodded and sighed heavily "yep the asshole wants Danny to help with the shipment tomorrow night" and saying that Jack's eyes hardened "why would they want to bring that traitor back" saying quietly I shrugged "I have no Idea man" I sighed "might as well find his location" I pointed at him "call a meeting okay" he nodded "ok boss man…but there is a rumour around that your bro Danny got himself a new chickie and I hear she is smoking" he wolf whistled and walked out the door. I raised my eye brow Danny got himself a new broad well good luck to that dumb chick

3rd Person POV

Conference Meeting

Every one of Duncan's hit men arrived at the abandoned warehouse. They all sat around a table chatting amongst themselves when Duncan came in, he sat at the end of the table so everyone could see him he whipped out a cigar to make him look like a real leader he took a puff of the cigar and looked at everyone seriously " I know that all of you are wondering why ya here" he said taking another puff "hey boss there a rumour going round Danny boy is coming" said someone sitting somewhere and saying that everyone started talking Duncan rolled his eyes and put 2 fingers in his mouth and whistled which made everyone shut up. "I don't know who told you all that but it's true but it's true but the ass hole will be helping with our shipment" he sighed and looked at everyone "with all the shipments" and with that everyone started shouting angrily, Duncan rolled his eyes at this and whistled to make everyone shut up "now look I ain't a fan of this idea but the boss wants him back ok" and with that Duncan walked out of the room with angry shouts behind him.

_**Me: so what you think?**_

_**Duncan: I think it rocked**_

_**Me: what huh where did you come from?**_

_**Duncan: well you asked**_

_**Me: I was talking to the audience duh**_

_**I hit him upside the head**_

_**Duncan: ow *rubs head***_

_**Me: review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Danny's new chick

Duncan's POV

I finally found Danny's location and contacted him he is going to be at the jazz club so I have to dress nice.

I was wearing a black suit with a green shirt and a black tie and some black formal shoes and a black fedora to top it off. Now my hair used to have a green Mohawk but that got me nowhere with the chicks but the piercings were involved with that my hair is now shaggy I took off all my piercings except the tongue one that's a keeper.

Me and my buddies Jack and Michael are going to the jazz club, I needed some back up because Danny can be very sneaky. When I finally decided I looked good enough I grabbed my keys and went to go inside my black Citroën DS man I love being a gang leader. I decided to go without the guys they can walk not my fault they love the mirror.

When I arrived at the club I saw that it was packed didn't know people are interested in this type of music these days. When I went inside I saw that he was nowhere to be found yep typical Danny can't even show up real subtle. Might as well get a drink I walked over to the bar and saw that there was a hot bland bartender I would like to have some fun with this I whistle at the chick once I saw her face and that rack man a guy would be lucky to have her when she walked over to me her I saw her chest bouncing up and down "what would you like" after saying that in a squeaky voice I lost all interest in her I cannot freakin stand those kinds of people I almost killed my ex-girlfriend because she had that kind of voice "just a whiskey ok" she nodded and went to get my drink.

"Hey Duncan"

I turned around to see Danny shouting over at me at a table in front of a stage he waved me over I nodded and grabbed my drink and walked over to him and sat down in the seat across from him and glared at him "ya late" he rolled his eyes "well hi to you to" I growled under my breath Danny rolled his eyes at me "look I was busy with my gal sorry let's just discuss business now" I nodded and ran my hand through my head and sighed "ok, so boss man needs ya back at the gang" he scoffed at that can't blame him who would come back to that basterd "come on man do you want the boss to give you and your chick a hard time" trying to reason with him he sighed "I will think about it" I nodded good enough for me I stood up and was about to leave when Danny looked at me in a weird way "what" I snapped he shrugged "didn't think you would leave so early" he put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back in my seat "the least you could do is meet my girl ok" I was about to speak but he caught me off. "Ok you're staying"

Sneaky prick

3rd person's pov

Before Duncan could say anything a sexy voice appeared behind the curtain on the stage. With one sexy tan leg poking out which made a lot of wolf whistle sound around the room and got Duncan practically drooling over a leg.

_You had plenty money 1922_

When we came full view it showed a tanned girl with long curly brown hair wearing a strapless red dress with one leg out, plus she had one big rack and men were practically drooling over her while Duncan was gobsmacked.

_You let other woman make a fool of you _

_Why don't ya do right?_

_Like some other men do_

_Get out of here get me some money to_

She then started walking down the steps with guys trying to cop a feel but she was to swift for them to touch her plus she kept swaying her small hips to make the guys practically hail at her feet.

_Now you had prepared twenty years ago_

_You wouldn't be wondering now from_

_Door to door_

She went up to Duncan and sat on his lap and started stroking his chin when he tried to kiss her she put his fedora hat on his face and walked away from him

_Why don't you do right?_

_Like some other men do_

_Get out of her get me some money to_

She then goes up on stage and sits at the edge

_Why don't ya do right?_

_Like some other men_

She grabs Duncan's tie and brought their faces together, she then winks at him and let him go and pushed him back in his seat and smirked and walked away

_Do-o-o-o-o-o_

Duncan's pov

Wow that chick is so sexy man Danny boy is a very lucky man, how he landed a girl like her in the first place I have no idea. I looked over at my idiot brother smirking at me I rolled my eyes at him "what" snapping at him he put his hands in defence and kept smirking at me "I see my girlfriend likes you" this time I was smirking "what can I say chicks dig me" he was about to say something when the sexy chicks from the stage came up to Danny and kissed his cheek.

Lucky basterd

When Danny boys girl saw me she hit his chest serves him right "babe you're not going to introduce me to your friend" man even her voice is sexy, finally my brother stopped looking at her big rack and came back into reality "oh yeah Duncan this is courtney, courtney this is Duncan" she put hand for me to shake it but I grabbed it and kissed her hand she blushed at this but before I could anything else her Danny took snatched her hand from me and glared at me slightly.

Courtney rolled her eyes at Danny and gave him a peck on the cheek which made me wanna barf bleh! Danny cleared his throat and looked at me seriously "well we should get going and Duncan I will call you about the decision later " and with that he walked off with his arms around courtney and walked off.

When she looked back at me I winked at her while she winked back at me seductively.

Man Danny is a very lucky man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey new chapter ok people this is really about Danny and Courtney no pov her sorry.**

**I do not own total drama **

Chapter 3: Abusive boyfriend

After leaving Duncan at the swing club Danny and Courtney headed to their crappy apartment with Danny squeezing Courtney's ass.

When they entered the apartment courtney took Danny's hand off her but "don't touch me ya spick" she snapped at him she tried walking away but he grabbed her arm and glared at her "you treat me with respect ok" sternly saying she rolled her eyes and scoffed "why should I nobody dose" he started gripping her arm tighter which made her whimper "shut ya yap or I will make ya" he threatened she rolled her eyes "or else what" she regretted saying that when he threw her over his shoulders and started taking her to their room. She went eye wide when she knew what he was going to do and started scream.

He barged into the room and.

He pushed her on the bed even though she was screaming at him, he climbed on top of her and took off his tie and tied her wrist with it very strong so she wouldn't escape. Even though her wrist where tied she started swinging her legs trying to kick him, Danny quickly put his hand over her mouth and gave her a really scary death glare "you scream or hit me I will hurt to so bad you won't wake up tomorrow so be quiet and enjoy" he smirked at her courtney would never had backed down but she was really scared cause she knew he could kill her and get away with it.

He smiled at her which made her cringe n side.

He started kissing and nipping her neck which made her moan in pain which he took the wrong way so his hands started traveling down her leg which made her want to barf. His hands made their way into her inner thighs which made Courtney know he was going to sleep with her which made her want to scream for help. His hands got away from her thighs and went to her back and started to pull her zipper down which made her squeeze her eyes shut. He backed away from her and started taking off his clothes she was only happy her eyes were closed, she started sweating when she heard he taking off his trousers, she opened her eyes to see him where only his boxers and looking at her like a piece of meat. "You looking really sexy when you're scared" he said while creeping up on her.

Sick bastard!

Her mind was saying but she couldn't say that or he could do something really bad but nothing seemed worse than this. He pushed her back up to make her sit up straight he then took off her dress to see that all she was wearing was her lacey under pants because the bra wouldn't have looked good Danny told her.

He licked his lips and started kissing her collar bone his lips trailed down between her lips before he could do anything else he looked up to see her shaking with fear and tears streaming down her cheeks he found this funny to see he chuckled "let's just get this over with I got a better chick waiting for me somewhere else" he snapped which made her sigh in relief but she took that back when she realised he was still gonna do her she took back her relief.

He then took off his boxers to reveal his 6 inch cock which made her groan in disgust in her mind he grabbed a fist full of her mocha head and brought her mouth to his stick, while he was moaning in pleasure she was whimper and moaning in pain plus her tears coming down like a water fall, he started going more rough with her and bring his full shaft in her mouth which caught her by surprised which made her choke a bit on it. Courtney was getting really disgusted by this so she replaced her mouth with her teeth and she bit down which made Danny angry and took her mouth out of his dick and slapped her full force on the cheek which would hurt like hell the next morning he whimpered when he grabbed her chin which made her look at him.

"Look here ya bitch" he snapped which made her look away but he kept talking "I own you ok so you better treat me with respect" he said which her cringe. He sighed and stood up and started putting on his clothes she looked at him weirdly "where you going?" he looked at her like she is stupid "what is your brain fucked up I told you I am gonna be with a chick who is more pure instead of a used product like you" she cringed at that even though he used her it still hurt her when he told her thing like that.

Before she could ask him anymore he was out the door with a slam, she sighed and ran her hand through her hair and brought her face to her hands and started crying she quickly stopped and mentally slapped he self "stop it court big girls don't cry ok" she kept telling her self she ran her hand through here hair again and sighed "one day he will die "she said to herself her eyes darkened.

"That day will come and I will make sure of it"

…

**I was so sad (and disturbed) when writing this man poor Courtney with that smuck**

**Oh well hope you enjoyed **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: everybody's planning something.

Courtney POV

I woke up the next day with a vile taste in my mouth; I rushed in the bathroom and spewed y guts out.

I wonder if the ass hole is back from his broad.

I quickly went to my closet and put my robe on went down stairs to have something to eat, when I was downstairs I saw that he wasn't back thank god. I looked in the fridge and saw that it was almost empty there was an only beer bottle that is the last time I am going ask him to buy anything.

Might as well have some anyway. I drank it down and cringed a bit, I looked at the time 8:00AM I need to go and open the swing club I rushed up stairs to get ready.

I took a quick shower and I quickly started putting on my clothes I put on a grey pencil skirt a white blouse and a black blazer over it I put on fishnet tight and some black pump. I put on my green bowler hat. I put on some red lipstick and black mascara, and some Smokey eye shadow. I straightened my hair and but it into a neat tight bun. I grabbed my purse from my night stand.

I ran down stairs and grabbed my keys as I left. When I was outside I haled for a cab.

Duncan POV

I had finally talked to Danny and he agreed to go with the shipment, the jackass Chris and I had agreed when and where it's going down.

I then remembered about that hot chickie who I with Danny man I would like to score that, how he got her I will never know. Got a very nice but and don't get me started on her butt.

*ring* *ring*

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the phone ringing I grabbed it.

Hello?

Hey Duncan it's me Danny

I rolled my eyes great have to speak to this ass hole

What do ya want Danny

Whoa and to think I said yes to your deal

I'm hanging up now

Ok, ok look I am here to say that I got the stuff

From who

That's for me to know and you to find out

And with that he hung up I still don't believe that we are the same blood. Now I gotta call the boss and say that I got the stuff.

Courtney POV

This day couldn't get any more worse my purse got stolen, there was a traffic jam and on top of that men keep trying to cop a feel on me.

I finally arrived at the club to see some of my employees glaring at me I rolled my eyes "don't look at me like that I'm the one that pays ya!" I snapped at them I think I saw one of them cringing I opened the door and let everyone inside. I quickly went up the stairs to my office, I saw my untrust worthy friend waiting for me outside the door.

"Ya late"

I rolled my eyes at her "I got held back" I to led her she sighed and put a hand on my shoulder "no wonder you called me that bum needs to be gone" she said I took her hand off my shoulder "I looked around nervously "let's talk inside ok not out here or my employees will" I said leading her in.

I sat on my chair with her across from her "so do you have a date?" I asked her she nodded "yep tomorrow night" she stated I went I bit eye wide and whistled at this "how do you keep getting guys to do these kinds of things for you?" I asked smirking at her she rolled her eyes at me "like you I seduce" and with that she took out a folder and it showed a picture of some guy "it's the guy that's doing the job, plus where he is going to do it so you have to be in an isolated area with the bum so can down" after saying that she left me a bit dumbfounded. I sighed at this now I have this paperwork and clubs budget lucky me"

So both Duncan and Courtney had set the date for what's going down the next night.

**Me: told ya I had a new chapter**

**Duncan: I wasn't in it much**

**Courtney: who cares? **

**Me: review before a fight breaks out**


End file.
